


Smile for the Cameras Darling

by i_have_a_navy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Civil War, Drabble, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paparazzi, Pictures, Stucky - Freeform, not really i would be crap at writing smut, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_navy/pseuds/i_have_a_navy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their Civil War premiere. Sebatian really doesn't want to smile and Chris might want to get them kicked out (he's a walking sin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Cameras Darling

He shouldn’t be nervous, it’s not like it’s the first red carpet event he’s been to. Especially not with Chris.

They’ve done three movies together. He shouldn’t be sweating that much.

Even his butt was sweating. Gross.

But dammit was it hot.

Chris’ beauty made it hotter. Chris’s dreamy eyes, his perfectly sculpted body and that ass… Fine was written all over the man.

Yeah, okay it had taken him a while to admit it. There _had_ been a Civil War in Sebastian’s heart but it was fine now. Liking someone of the same gender wasn’t bad. Liking Chris Evans, the man that had probably been ‘Hottest Man of the Year’ multiple times and ‘Kindest Man’ double that amount, was fine.

Chris and Seb were, what magazines like to call, an ‘item’. Things were more than fine. Honestly, sometimes Sebastian's life felt like a dream. Perfect boyfriend, perfect job. Life was great.

“Smile for the cameras, darling.” Chris whispered in Sebastian’s ear as they posed in front of a Civil War poster. Chris’ hold on Sebastian’s waist was tight, bringing them as close as they could be. Chris’s eyes had raked Sebastian’s body and if they had been in different circumstances Seb would have put on a show just for him. But it was a premiere, things had to be decent. They really didn’t want to be kicked out of their own premiere.

Sebastian suppresses his smile and instead goes for a calm mask. “Smiling for you is better.” Sebastian whispers back.

“Smile for me then.” Chris answered his lips on Seb’s hair. Shivers wreck him. The effects that Chris has on Sebastian are sinful. “Someone is excited.” Chris comments, laughter in his voice.

“Asshole.” Sebastian whispers under his breath and tries to push himself away from Chris. Teasing is the best part of their relationship. Okay, maybe not, there is the other _thing_ , their night-time activities. Those were - mind blowing, fantastic, whichever good word you want to use, those were _it_.

Chris tightens his hold. “Come on. Please love.”

 _Love._ Godammit. Sebastian melts.

He gives them his best smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *waves*  
> This is a story from my imagination. Chris and Seb make it hard to not ship them! Ohh did you get the Civil War reference? I know, I'm hilarious.  
> If you have any plot ideas I would be honored to write them.  
> I'll see you at the end of the line, buddy.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
